


Still a Boy

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Sling Blade (1996)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Linda remains in a fog following Doyle's murder.





	Still a Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Sling Blade nor am I profiting off this.

Vaughan keeps making coffee despite nobody touching their already full mugs. He needs something to do aside from dodging curious onlookers and answering phone calls. 

Through her fog, Linda listens for the clock chiming. She can take another sedative then. Vaughan rattles off excuses and curt answers: the family wants their privacy in this time. I am unwilling to publicly interview. I don't believe he poses a threat to anyone else. Frank hides away in a guest room. Everything is unfair and he hates the world for stealing Karl over doing something right. 

The clock chimes. 

He's still a boy.


End file.
